


The Plague

by Leorajh



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leorajh/pseuds/Leorajh
Summary: Marcus takes care of Wrench while he's sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy, and let me know what you think if you feel inclined to do so!

Hot water is poured into a Darth Vader mug holding a tea bag while a pained moan wails from the couch in Marcus' little living room. There, Open Wounds 2 is playing at a quarter of its full volume on Marcus' laptop, and the curtains are closed. Marcus smiles to himself, measuring out a cap of cherry syrup.

"Wrench, you okay in there?"

"I'm fading, Marcus. It's getting dark." Wrench moans weakly.

Marcus carries the mug and medicine into the living room and shakes his head in amusement. "Well yeah, man, you're hiding under a blanket." Wrench tugs the top of the blanket down, tired eyes squinting at his host as he smiles. "Hey sleepyhead. Drink?"

"Does it have vodka in it...?"

"Nope, but it's hot. Take this first, this shit'll dope you up just as well."

An arm emerges from beneath the blanket to take the cup, and Wrench picks his head up to down the syrup. His face scrunches up in reaction to the sour flavor for a few seconds as he swallows. Disturbed from his previous position, he makes the effort to sit up and carefully takes the mug. "Thanks Marcus."

Marcus laughs softly. "It's nothing. Better you stayed here than make everyone else sick. Also getting your mask gunked up while wearing it doesn't sound pleasant."

"But you might get sick. If we lose you to the plague, DedSec is doooooomed." Wrench lifts his arms and wiggles his fingertips in the air for added effect. He promptly sneezes, and Marcus holds out a box of tissues to him.

"I'm not gonna die from that. Believe it or not, I got a flu shot this year. You sure you're warm enough?"

Wrench nods. "This is good. I'll accept this hipster blend." He licks his dry lips after taking a sip of tea, the steam and heat making it a little easier to breathe.

Marcus catches a glimpse at his laptop, then points excitedly at the screen where a cameraman was apparently in the shot unintentionally holding a bottle of soda. Wrench argues during one scene whether or not Jimmy Siska or his stuntman is the one who performed a jump based on what looks like a facial scar.

For some time, the two of them continue watching the movie. Wrench finds himself pushing the blanket off, then pulling it back up over himself several times, flashing a well-loved purple DedSec t-shirt and Pikachu loungepants while doing so. He shoves a thermometer under his arm, and he's still feverish. He eventually settles for cozying up under the blanket with an ice bag on his head, which is the balance he'd been seeking.

Marcus orders Chinese food during the climax of the film, enjoying the sound of Wrench's nasally congested yet natural laughter when a bunch of goons are left for dead in a flurry of explosions. When the deliveryman arrives, Wrench hides beneath the blanket again, listening to the brief exchange. He then proceeds to lay very still and make 'spooky sounds' when Marcus carries the brown paper bag to the coffee table beside the laptop. "Maaaaarcuuuuuus~"

"You ain't dead yet, goofball." Marcus jabs his side and tickles him, forcing Wrench to flail for a few moments. "Dead people can't eat either."

"Oh my fucking god, it's a miracle! I saw the light, but I followed my gut instincts and avoided it!"

"Followed your gut instincts alright." Marcus laughs.

Wrench's meal starts with egg drop soup. After discovering that his appetite is improving, he moves onto the little wax paper bag of crispy spring rolls while Marcus stuffs his face with spicy deliciousness. Wrench eats them all, and Marcus is happy to see him in better spirits.

Stomach full and body surrounded by fleece, Wrench smiles with satisfaction as the credits roll, cracking open one of the fortune cookies. "You will enjoy good health" is printed on his fortune, which gives him a chuckle. Marcus lets him have his cookie, and upon breaking it open, he feels his face warm up a little...in a good way. "Sometimes a stranger can bring happiness into your life." He looks over at Marcus, who is looking for another movie to start up. He stretches, kicking his legs over Marcus' lap as he yawns, acting playfully obnoxious.

Marcus surprises him and grabs his bare feet, running his fingertips beneath them. They tussle and eventually roll off the couch onto the floor. Wrench forces a laugh, but he's exhausted. Marcus has an intuition for it, and princess carries Wrench to bed, blanket dragging behind them. Wrench flops on top of the bed and Marcus hovers over him, planting a kiss on his forehead after pulling the linens up for his friend to arrange. Eventually the sick hacker finds a comfortable position on his back and falls asleep, only to wake up a few hours later to Marcus shivering and sneezing beside him. He gently pats Marcus' shoulder and wraps his arms around him.

He'd do his best tomorrow to save Marcus from the plague.


End file.
